neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Charmed Ones (Charmed-Reboot)
The Charmed Ones are the chosen three sisters, known as the most powerful trio of witches in the world. They are the champions of good in the fight against evil and to protect the innocents. Each Charmed One has a unique power in addition to their basic Wiccan powers. The magical bond of the sisters is known as Power of Three, which is the most powerful form of magic. History In the year 1990, Marisol Vera, a powerful witch and Elder, became pregnant by her mortal lover Dexter Vaughn. Over the course of pregnancy, Marisol began to feel that there was something wrong, one day even expressing these feelings to a friend. Marisol's worries were confirmed a couple of months later, when their baby, Macy Vaughn died shortly after birth. Determined to get their daughter back, Marisol came up with a plan to reunite the pieces of the Scythe of Tartarus in order to free a necromancer, knowing this was a violation of the Elders rules. After successfully reassembling the scythe Marisol used the scythe to summon a necromancer named Knansie. Knansie's ritual worked but there was a cost; the three could spend only the following next two years as a family but then Macy and Marisol would have to be separated and if Marisol violated the terms and saw her daughter then Macy would die. Desperate to not lose her daughter a second time but not having no other alternative, Marisol let Dexter take Macy when the time came, although they still remained in contact by sending letters for years. During their two years together she most likely bound Macy's powers she bound. However, the experience was still too traumatizing, leading her to ask fellow Elder, Charity Callahan to cast an anguish spell to help her feel better, which she did despite not knowing why. A couple of years later Marisol met a man named Ray, who became the father of her second child, Mel Vera. Eventually, Marisol and Dexter met up again in secret and ended up, conceiving Maggie Vera. On Maggie's seventh birthday, Ray abandoned the family for unknown reasons. As her daughters got older she began having premonitions informing her that her daughters would become the Charmed Ones. Eventually, Marisol began the process of unbinding their powers but was interrupted by the arrival of her friend Charity. As Charity continued to question Marisol, she told her the truth of the revival of her oldest daughter. Charity, however, didn't believe it was safe, considering Macy was a Charmed One tainted by dark magic. This led her to try and stop Marisol but when begging didn't work, she killed her. Three months after her ultimate demise at the hands of Elder Charity Callahan, Macy moved to town and discovered her family. When she went to meet her sisters, their powers unbound. Harry Greenwood, their Whitelighter, explained the situation and told them to decide whether to accept their destiny as witches within the next forty-eight hours. After some bonding and much consideration, the sisters unanimously agreed to accept their new fate, becoming The Charmed Ones and vanquished their first demon together. They are currently under tutelage by Harry, while also battling demons who seek to unleash chaos on the world and summon The Source of All Evil. Powers and Abilities As witches, The Charmed Ones have the two basic powers of casting spells and brewing potions. The Charmed Ones are capable of performing extraordinary feats of magic, overriding a demonic security system with simplicity and using a Vortex Viribus seemingly instinctively to strip another witch of her powers.SurrenderMemento Mori Being witches, The Charmed Ones are also inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). Being so powerful, The Charmed Ones are afforded a greater resistance to certain mental manipulation; for example, as Macy is a Charmed One, the effects of Charity's memory-wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back.Memento Mori Unique Powers Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate active powers which expand and evolve overtime. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Macy TK Kappa Spirit.gif 106 Kappa Spirit.gif Empathy.gif The Power of Three Although each sister is a powerful witch in her own right, The Charmed One's true strength lies in The Power of Three — their collective power, which stems from their bond and connection as sisters. Evidently, there are certain spells that require The Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. According to Charity, only The Charmed Ones have The Power of Three. When upset at each other and not working together as sisters, The Power of Three is not accessible.Witch Perfect Weaknesses *'Emotions:' The Charmed Ones' powers are subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them. Their collective power (i.e. the Power of Three) is also tied to their sisterly bond, and when not acting as sisters this collective power is unusable.Witch Perfect *'Magic:' The Charmed Ones are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls and the Amulet of Archangels. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, The Charmed Ones are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blunt-trauma, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). Trivia *In the original Charmed, The Charmed Ones were Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. The last sister joined in after the eldest sister was killed by a demon. * Unlike the original series, the Veras get a choice as to whether they become The Charmed Ones. The Halliwell sisters didn't get that luxury. * Despite having obtained all of their individual powers, The Charmed Ones are required to accept their destiny as witches together to unlock the Power of Three. *Similar to Paige, Macy was a half-being due to being resurrected with demon blood at infancy, but unlike Paige, who had angelic powers due to her Whitelighter side, Macy had demonic ones. References fr:Les charmées (Charmées-Reboot) es:Las Embrujadas (Embrujadas-Reinicio) pl:Oczarowane (Czarodziejki-Reboot) Category:Charmed Ones (Charmed-Reboot)